


Just Follow Me

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [5]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Getting Lost, London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober 2019 prompt: “Just follow me, I know the area.”Set in the "Princess and the Knight" universe.





	Just Follow Me

"Are you sure you know where we're going, princess?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Ali. Just follow me, I know the area. I've been here before." Lawrence glances over his shoulder. "It can't be far."

"You said that 10 minutes ago." Ali rolls his eyes. They've been wandering around Westminster for the past half-hour, searching for their AirBnB. The street where it's supposed to be located is so small it's not even included on the easy-to-fold, "tourist-friendly" map and both their phones are on the last five percent of battery power so Google Maps is hardly an option.

"That way!" Lawrence suddenly takes a sharp right. "I told you I knew where I was going!"

He's almost running now, moving like he owns the street and Ali has to stop for a minute just to look at him, to admire the view.

"Barton street!" Lawrence points towards a sign on the corner of a building. He looks over his shoulder and his smile falters. "Are you alright, Ali?"

"Yes, princess." Ali crosses the street to catch up with him. "I'm great."

"I told you I knew where it was."

"I never doubted you."

Lawrence just smiles and pulls Ali in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> T. E. Lawrence used to live at 14 Barton Street for a while after the war. I recently visited London and got to see the house. It's really nice and peaceful!


End file.
